<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Huntsman's Heart Shaped Box by Krayolacolor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640033">The Huntsman's Heart Shaped Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayolacolor/pseuds/Krayolacolor'>Krayolacolor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creepypasta x Readers [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Assault, Creepypasta x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Human!Seed Eater, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mild Gore, Reader-Insert, interconnected story, part of a series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayolacolor/pseuds/Krayolacolor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Man or Monster, are they really all that different? You weren't sure, You also weren't making the best choices, why give Your stalker the time of day? Why humor him? The police are no help, so You'll have to handle this Yourself anyway...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Seed Eater/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creepypasta x Readers [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How you Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The writing gets better after the first chapter.</p><p>Key:<br/>(f/c) = favorite color (N/y/n) = Not your name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s dark and cold as you walk down the street with only flickering street lamps to light the way. Why were you out so late? Well your boyfriend, now ex boyfriend, decided to get drunk and sleep with a few strangers, so now you are stomping down the street in the middle of the night trying to shake the feeling that someone is watching you.</p><p>You turn into an alley, it’s a shortcut you use all the time, but now something feels off and you find yourself looking over your shoulder trying to spot what had you so uneasy.</p><p>Behind you something moves and you turn just as a dark figure steps out of the shadows. You take a step back, but hit the chest of another figure in the dark. Adrenaline has your heart pounding in your ears and your breath quickens as you shake in fear.</p><p>“Hello sweetheart, what’s a pretty thing like you doing out so late?” A gravelly voice asks from in front of you. As the figure comes into view arms wrap around you, keeping you from moving.</p><p>You panic, struggling to break free. You tried desperately to hit the man behind you where you knew it would hurt, but you couldn’t get the angle right. "Fire!" You yell, struggling to get away, "Fi-" a hand clamps over your mouth.</p><p>The man behind you laughs at your feeble attempts to get away and call for help.</p><p>The man in front of you grabs your face and pulls it closer to his. “Hold her still wi-” His voice is cut off in a violent screech of pain.</p><p>Suddenly, the man is on the ground, blood pouring from an open wound on his neck.</p><p>The other guy tries to run, but from the screams you hear behind you he didn’t get very far.</p><p>You stand frozen in fear, every part of your body and mind screams to run, yet you are unable to move in the slightest.</p><p>You feel a soft warm hand on your cheek and realize you had your eyes shut tightly. Slowly you open them.</p><p>The first thing you see are dark black eyes staring back at you, their depth are warm and wide, like puppy eyes. Their owner’s pale face is framed with obsidian black hair.</p><p>“Is-” The man coughs a bit, “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” He tilts his head as he questions you.</p><p>You take a shaky breath, trying to calm yourself. “N-no, I’m not really hurt… Just shaken up, I guess…” You trail off when you notice the blood on the corner of his mouth, and splattered a bit on his loose tan t-shirt, and covering his hands. You can feel it wet on your face. You step back from him. “I-I need t-to g-go…” You start to back away. For a moment you freeze at the angry look in his eyes before he calms down.</p><p>“It’s not safe. Not for you… to walk out here.” He speaks slowly, like it’s hard for him to put words together in actual sentences.</p><p>You stare up at the man more confused than scared really. Who is he… Why does he care? You ask yourself.</p><p>“I-... F-... Come with me.” He, for a moment, trips over his words before settling on what to say. He grabs your hand and starts leading you down the alley. You try to pull back, but the man is strong, for a moment fear grips you again. What if he feels he deserves some reward for saving me…? This could be just as bad… You think trying to struggle away again.</p><p>As if he could sense your panic he stopped walking, “I won’t hurt you… I- You need protection… I won’t let,” he pauses, “anyone hurt you.”</p><p>Although not given a complete reason to trust him, you find yourself feeling somewhat reassured that he wouldn’t try anything or hurt you.</p><p>“Do you have a name?” You find yourself asking.</p><p>“See-...” He stops his eyebrows knitting together as if he is unsure and has to think about the answer to your question. “Seth… Seth Evans.” He answers after a moment's pause. He nods to himself as if approving this name.</p><p>You decide not to question any further and walk as "Seth" continues down the street. He leads you down the road and through a few alleyways and after awhile you can’t really tell where he is taking you.</p><p>Almost ten minutes later he stops at a corner and looks up at the street sign. You step back, this is your street. How does he know where I live…? You think and turn back to him, hoping for answers.</p><p>He only nods at you to be on your way and watches you walk away with a longing look. You turn back, but only in time to see a large shape rush into the shadows and melt away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Are We Friends Yet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are sitting at the bus stop deleting another voicemail from your ex, not wanting to listen to him beg you for a second chance, you were done. It is a very cold, dark, early morning to be waiting at the bus stop. Out of the corner of your eye you notice someone else step under the little roof over the bench, you look up and gasp.</p><p>It has been more than a week since you were cornered in that alley and you heard two men be brutalized, your eyes were closed so you couldn't see. You reported the incident when you got home, and despite the fact you told the police the men were killed by a person, giving the description of the man who now stands before you, the deaths were both ruled as an animal attack, and you were told that you had just experienced shock. Still, you are currently staring up into black puppy eyes, heart starting to pound.</p><p>The man who calls himself Seth tilts his head, "You… did not give me, your name?" He asks.</p><p>You blink, "... I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>Seth scrunches up his face, eyebrows coming together tightly, "I told you, my name is… Seth Evens. You did not give yours."</p><p>"Oh… I…" What are you supposed to do? This guy must be stalking you, he knows where you live, the ways you go home, he found you waiting for the bus, this is bad. "I, uh," You look at the road, praying for the bus to hurry up, then back to Seth who was waiting for your answer. "I'm…." Come on think! "(N/y/n)!" You blurt out the first name you think of that's not yours and blush darkly, "Yeah, my name is (N/y/n)," thankfully the bus was pulling in, "Oh well, it was good to see you, bye-" you hurry onto the bus and quickly call your local police to report a stalker, pulling your (f/c) coat tighter around you as you tell the woman on the line everything you know about "Seth Evens".</p><p>As it turns out, the police aren't being very helpful, as the name you've given them is the same one you told them when you reported the men were murdered. They don't believe you. To make matters more complicated, you have to take a different bus to work now, as "Seth" has started to wait for you at your bus stop and your crazy ex won't leave you alone, he calls and calls and calls, constantly blowing up your phone. When you block him he gets a new phone app, and your forced to keep blocking him, over and over.</p><p>You report him to the police for harassment, it goes a little better than the last time.</p><p>You sigh, huddled up at your new bus stop, waiting to go to work when a familiar stalker sits next to you. "You… do not like… me, do you, (N/y/n)?" He asks quietly, looking at you with those big dark eyes, like he might be staring into your soul.</p><p>You flinch slightly, not wanting to make the man angry, he was tall, had a big build, looked strong, and wild, he had a scar across his left eye.</p><p>"... I…" You pull back, "You… scare me." You say quieter, tensing as if preparing to be attacked. It doesn't come.</p><p>Instead, Seth nods slowly, looking out to the street, "I, it… was not my intention.. I… like you. Don't want to… make you scared."</p><p>You feel your guard dropping so easily, that sad look in those soft dark eyes making you so weak. You know you shouldn't, this is what got you in the mess with your ex, but you can't help it. "Well, if you don't want to scare me, then you should stop following me around, maybe instead of that," don't do it, "we could," don't, "go," do, "get," it, "coffee." Fuck.</p><p>The man beside you perks up, "Coffee?" He asks, head tilted like a confused dog.</p><p>"Yeah, there is a café a few blocks away, we could get coffee on Sunday." Why are you like this? You don't know.</p><p>Seth smiles, his canines glint in the light of the bus's headlights, "Yes. Coffee. Café, Sunday." He nods, but it's almost as if the words you spoke meant nothing to him.</p><p>You get on the bus, when you sit and look back out the window, Seth is gone.</p><p>You dread Sunday suddenly, you are going to meet your stalker and have coffee with him, that's not how you should be dealing with this. Too bad it is too late…</p><p>Sunday's coffee is, not terrible?</p><p>You meet in the morning, there are plenty of people around, and Seth doesn't do anything too weird. He does take a sip of his coffee and make a disgusted face at it, sticking his tongue out and scrunching up his nose, but then he takes another drink. It's kind of cute.</p><p>You ask Seth things, to learn about him, but mostly dodge his questions for you. Apparently he doesn't live in the city, he has a large family, a lot of brothers, and he likes to hunt with his friend Jack. He also has what you gather to be an animal companion, a pet, that he calls SeedEater. You ask if it's a bird and Seth makes a face, he says it's more like a deer.</p><p>At the end of your coffee time, you part ways, but plan to meet up for coffee another time. You leave feeling like it wasn't as bad as you thought it might be. Seth, didn't seem like a bad person, more like a socially stunted person, but it seemed he was trying to learn as he interacted with you, so you guessed you'd need to be gentle with him, but you hoped it would all turn out in the end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Think I'm F-Falling For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dedicate this chapter to my friend Day, ily Day, I hope you like it!!!! ♡♡♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Seth Evens Coffee</em> you doodle in the corner of your kitchen calendar on Sunday. You smile at it, every Sunday before it has the same note, and as far as you can tell next Sunday will too. It's almost funny, that he used to scare you, he wasn't all that scary.</p><p>His big black eyes, and odd speaking patterns weren't scary, his eyes were soft and expressive, his words were gentle. He is still socially awkward, he doesn't want to meet your friends, he has a small tic where he clenches his teeth when people get too close to him, part of you wonders what made him so scared of people. Another part wondered what made you different.</p><p>You can't forget this man is dangerous. But he's never put his hands on you to hurt you, he's rarely put his hands on you since you met. Sometimes you have nightmares about the alley, but Seth isn't what you see there.</p><p>The thing in his place is big, larger than a full grown man, it's covered in patches of thick dark fur and short tan fur that doesn't reach its extremities. It has hunched back legs and long forearms, that end in strange extended paws, with long curled claws. There is a skull on its head, pieced together from different skulls, it almost resembles a deer, but the teeth are not deer teeth, it has big antlers and deep deep black eyes hidden underneath the open skull. The skull is not it's real face, it's more like a mask.</p><p>When the creature kills the men, it eats them. You can never see it, only hear it, you think it's somehow worse that way.</p><p>It talks to you sometimes, its voice disjointed and heavy, like it is unsure how to speak at all. It tells you of a forest, an old and ancient forest that stood here long before the <em>others</em> thought to tear down all the trees. It stood at the beginning of time and should have stood until the end of time, but the <em>others</em> came and killed the land and cut the trees and put stone and metal in their place. They put chemicals and waste into the earth and it withered and died.</p><p>The earth bled blood just as these men did. The creature was now hungry, for its prey had long ago left. Now there were only <em>others</em> left to eat.</p><p>You woke in a cold sweat. Heart pounding, eyes watering. You wipe the tears off your face, and shove the dream back, cram it into the furthest dark empty place in your brain and throw it away. You pick up your phone, it's Sunday.</p><p>For a second you remember how weird it is that Seth doesn't have a phone, you wish you could text him. After a minute of deep breathing, you get up and start your day.</p><p>The one thing you don't get, is coffee, because you meet Seth for coffee in the morning, but you do shower and change and do miscellaneous tasks around your house until you need to leave. </p><p>Sitting at a table by the window and looking out you spot Seth trotting along, he perks up immediately when he spots you in the window and walks faster to enter the shop. "(N/y/n)! Good, morning!" He was always so excited to see you, never late, and he smelled like rain, earth, and wood smoke in the strangest woodsy cologne you've ever smelled. He wore blue jeans and steel toed shoes, his outfit never seemed to change but he was always clean. You wonder if he has a specific work uniform or something. He brushes his hair back from his face with his hand and smiles as he sits down, "How was your week?"</p><p>You smile, he picked up that question from you, "It was good! Work has been okay, my ex has yet to leave me alone, but it's just annoying rather than actually bothersome at this point, but I did have a nightmare last night that I can't stop thinking about…"</p><p>"A nightmare?" Seth tilts his head, like an animal inspecting something it has never seen before. </p><p>"Yeah, a nightmare. About when I was attacked in the alley."</p><p>"But no one, hurt you?"</p><p>You shrug, "Well that's not the scary part… see there's a big monster, like, the size of a car, with a faux pieced together deer mask that eats the guys who attacked me."</p><p>Seth scrunches up his face, he makes that face he makes when people get too close to him where he pulls back his lips and shows his teeth, "I- It's- That- that is not… scary?"</p><p>"Well," you watch his expression as he experiences several emotions you can't place in quick succession, "it's scary to me."</p><p>"Sometimes, it is just, order, for things to be eaten."</p><p>"What?" You sit a little further back in your chair.</p><p>Seth states very intently at the table, like he's trying to put words together in a way that will make sense to you. "A hunter eats what it kills." He says slowly looking up at you with deep dark puppy eyes.</p><p>For a second you recall something the monster said to you, maybe not last night, but once in a dream, <em>My prey have all gone, and I am hungry, the others are all I can eat now.</em> You think these two ideas sound similar in a way, justification for an act such as eating a human being, even a bad one. "I guess it's different for you. You said you hunted with a friend of yours, I've never killed anything, not even a spider even though they scare me."</p><p>A sympathetic look crosses the man's face, but he nods, "Hunting is not for everyone, not everyone has the need for it."</p><p>"I guess not."</p><p>The rest of your date goes smoothly, coffee, chit chat, a casual morning. When things begin to draw to a close you get up to throw away your coffee cup, "I had a nice time, Seth, I'll see you next Sunday?" You ask.</p><p>The man nods eagerly, flashing you that sharp smile, "Yes, Sunday Coffee." He purred.</p><p>You smile back at him, "Okay, I'll see you then," he holds even the door for you and you lean up and kiss his cheek, "Bye Seth."</p><p>The man becomes very still, and his face becomes beet red, "Good- bye- (N/y/n)-"</p><p>You've gotten so used to Seth calling you a name that wasn't yours you almost didn't catch it, but at this point you think, "You can call me, (Y/n), uh, (N/y/n) is just a nickname." You say.</p><p>"Oh…" Seth seems to think this over, then smiles again, "Good-bye, (Y/n)."</p><p>You smile back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CrushCrushCrush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Another night in the alley. It's dark, cold, it smells like stale garbage and piss. The monster stalks around you, the deep black voids of its eyes never leave you, the teeth of the skull are dripping blood.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tell me," It speaks in a low tone, one you have become familiar with, "why do you come back here if you are scared?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You blink at the monster, "This is a dream… a nightmare… I don't want to be here."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Then why are you here?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because," you grip your jacket tightly, "I can't control my dreams."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It tilts its head at you in confusion, "You are aware you are dreaming? Why not change it?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your face scrunches up, like it hadn't occurred to you that you knew you were dreaming despite having said so yourself. You shut your eyes for a moment and when you open them you're sitting in the coffee shop you go to every Sunday. A smile pulls at the corners of your lips, only to fall as you find the monster followed you here.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking around the beast sits near your table, "Why here?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"This is the best part of my week… meeting Seth and having coffee. I thought it would make the bad things go away…" You sigh, looking at the table.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You think I'm bad?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are a figment of my imagination, pieced together from a traumatic experience and a police cover story. You aren't real."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Am I not?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Not a single bit."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you so sure?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Despite yourself you find a seed of doubt planted in your subconscious, "I… I'm very sure."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Have I told you my name, (Y/n)?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You shake your head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am SeedEater."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's the name of Seth's deer…" You look at the mask again, the antlers and the shape of the skull, you wonder if Seth's pet inspired your subconscious to create this thing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am not a deer, I do not think I ever was one either. I certainly was never a human, I was here before they all came."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What's the difference between humans and others?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The monster tilts its head, "The first humans I met did not bother me, they managed to live at peace with my kind, some even befriend us, the Others… they came later, they came and destroyed us, all of us. The humans and the land and my kind… I am all that is left now. I am alone."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your mind must be fantastical to come up with such vivid stories, consistent stories, in your sleep. "I'm.. sorry…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, I am the one who is sorry now… sorry I ever let a single Other step foot on this land. I hate them. I seethe and burn like wildfire within my soul, the contempt I hold for every layer of artificial rock they have laid upon my earth can only be soothed with the long suffering torturous death of all of them!" Seedeater snarled, hackles raised in rage.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You jerk back, pressing into the booth, trying to get away but the monster blocks your exit. "Are you going to kill me?" You squeak.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seedeater calms, fur falling flat, carefully settling, "Why would I do that?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Am I not… one of them?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, you are not. You are not human either."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your expression is pinched, confusion overcoming you, "Then what am I?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Something old and something long forgotten, like the endless forest of my home, you are something the Others tried to kill. But like me you remain."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm not old," you try to explain.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You misunderstand me, your kind is old, old like my kind, but you.. you are new. I.. I am old, I have been here for a very long time, the rage inside me has kept me alive even when I was starving. But your kind was smart, smart long before I was, and you became one with the Others, for protection and survival. And you are the first to be pure of blood since you first became one with them… You are not human or Other, you are my hope to revive my kind."</em>
</p>
<p>You shake off the remnants of the dream you had last night, it was extremely strange and left you confused before it slowly faded as all dreams seemed to do.</p>
<p>A shiver ran down your spine as you stepped into the coffee shop, the image of the big monster, hackles raised, snarling its rage was less faded than the rest of the dream. Of course when you looked over at your usual booth it wasn't a monster sitting there, it was Seth. "You're here early!" You comment cheerfully, sliding into the booth across from him.</p>
<p>He smiled, "I was, thinking about you, last night. Wanted to, surprise you," Seth purred, you wonder how he does that sometimes. He picks up a little box from the seat beside him and pushes it across the table to you. "I, thought of you, when I saw it…" his cheeks become flush as he reaches up to rub his neck, looking away from you, embarrassed.</p>
<p>A blush rises up in your face as well and you reach out to pick up the little box. Inside the box is a pendant, beautiful and made wings of a shiny precious metal, embedded with tiny gems that reflect a rainbow of color. It must have been extremely expensive. You look back at Seth, part of you can't imagine him spending so much money on you, you felt very undeserving of something so precious, but you smile anyway. "Thank you… It's beautiful."</p>
<p>You pick the pendant up, finding its attached to a long chain, so you unclasp it and put it around your neck. The wings sit in the middle of your chest. "I love it." When you turn your attention back to Seth he's smiling at you, you smile back.</p>
<p>The weight of the wings reminds you of something as you drink your coffee and talk about your week, but you can't seem to put your finger on it. You find yourself picking it up off your chest and running your fingers over the gems, awed by their coloring, wondering what kind of stone it is. You try to ask Seth how much it cost, but he tells you nothing. He must have spent a lot on it.</p>
<p>By the time you leave the coffee shop you feel like weight belongs there, it feels natural now. A beautiful gift from a man you thought must like you more than you expected. You think about getting him something in return, but aren't sure what you'd get for him. As you are getting ready to leave the shop you grab Seth's hand, "Seth, why don't you come back to my place next Sunday, after coffee, we can have brunch or something?" You offer.</p>
<p>The man once again goes beet red, "Oh, yes, that- that would be- nice, (Y/n)..." he squeezed your hand before letting go.</p>
<p>You smile, "I'll see you Sunday then." You lean up and kiss his cheek, like you did last Sunday, "Thank you again, for the gift."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>